


there is a truth and it's on our side [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [12]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, for once in my life I don't ignore the last few minutes of Final Resting Place, jupeter, mostly just Kris made me do it, sorry for that, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: A reunion, a car ride, and a destination of sorts.





	there is a truth and it's on our side [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there is a truth and it's on our side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422890) by [freudiancascade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudiancascade/pseuds/freudiancascade). 




End file.
